


Red Riding Sex

by mirandadayan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Gore, Porn Watching, Psychic Violence, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руби и Август смотрят видео.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Описание snuff-видео.

Руби неотрывно смотрела на экран нетбука. Напряженная спина, плотно сведенные бедра, сжатые зубы, пылающие щеки... все выдавало ее возбуждение. Возбуждение, которое она сдерживала из последних сил. Руби резко выдохнула и поставила видео на паузу.  
– О, черт! Где ты взял это?!  
– В Сети можно найти все что угодно.   
Рука мужчины накрыла ладонь Руби, все еще лежащую на мышке.  
– Смотри.  
– А ты? – Она так и не отвела взгляда от застывшей картинки. – Ты это уже смотрел? До...до конца?  
– Да.  
Всего одно короткое слово. Две буквы, произнесенные обычным, будничным тоном. Всего. Одно. Слово. А Руби выгнулась и прижала левую руку к груди, будто ей внезапно стало очень больно. Правая рука, так и лежащая на мышке, отказывалась служить ей.   
Мужчина словно понял ее затруднение и с тихим смешком включил видео.  
– Смотри.  
– Август, это фейк?  
– Сама поймешь. Приглуши звук.

На экране умирала молодая девушка. Уже невозможно было понять, насколько красива она была. Ее лицо, и без того представляющее собой один большой кровоподтек, было покрыто засыхающей кровью, которая частично продолжала сочиться из множества порезов. Раны на лице и голове всегда сильно кровоточат, даже если они неглубокие. Порезы, покрывающие лицо девушки, спускались и ниже и ниже, постепенно становясь глубже. Шея, грудь, живот - изуродовано было все… Самые страшные повреждения были на груди: оператор приблизил камеру, и стали видны не только порезы, но и уже воспалившиеся ожоги, которым явно было уже несколько дней, и, что напугало Руби сильнее прочего, – ржавые портновские булавки, крест-накрест проткнувшие болезненно-красные соски жертвы.

Руби сквозь зубы втянула в себя воздух и откинулась на спинку стула.  
– Тише, тише... – Август накрыл ладонями плечи девушки и начал мягко разминать напряженные мышцы. Руби дернулась. Август удержал ее.  
– Я бы не стал показывать тебе то, что ты не сможешь вынести.  
– О, господи...

Голова неизвестной девушки запрокинулась от сильного удара, нанесенного прямо в лицо, и она застонала. Нашла силы застонать. Из сломанного носа хлынула кровь, и она закашлялась, давясь горячей солоноватой жидкостью.  
Мужчина в камуфляже, с лицом, скрытым вязаной маской, склонился над жертвой и жадно впился поцелуем в разбитые губы. Так жадно целуют только в первый или последний раз. На прощание.

Август вынул заколки, удерживающие прическу Руби, и ее волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам.  
– Это не фейк. О, боже мой, это не фейк. Это настоящее... – Руби вздрогнула. – Где ты взял это? Где?  
– В интернете скачал.  
– Я не верю тебе. Откуда это?  
– Я думаю, это не важно. Я принес это, так как думал, что это видео тебя заинтересует. Откуда оно – не твоя забота.

На экране человек в камуфляже грубо раздвинул бедра девушки и, не сняв кожаных перчаток, начал терзать нежную плоть, ритмично вводя в нее пальцы. Было очевидно, что его абсолютно не волнует то, что он причиняет ей боль.  
Когда по его рукам засочилась красновато-белесая вязкая жидкость, он вытащил из-за голенища армейского сапога опасную бритву, и, проверив ее на остроту на бедре девушки, полоснул по ее раскрытому лону. Кровь брызнула на серые камни пола, залила руки мужчины, а он только тихо рассмеялся, вошел пальцами еще глубже в нее, второй рукой начав играть с грудью жертвы, в такт движениям слегка потягивая за булавки.

 

Руби вырвалась из рук Августа и, откинув стул, осела на пол.  
– Как ты мог?.. – Руби закашлялась, не закончив фразу: ее тошнило.  
Август присел рядом с девушкой и подобрал с пола ее волосы.   
– Не испачкайся…  
– Как… – Руби нервно терла губы тыльной стороной ладони, будто это могло помочь ей избавиться от кислого привкуса на языке, плотно зажав вторую руку между ног.  
– Поцелуй меня, Август. С-с-сейчас…  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она сама начала целовать его, одновременно доводя себя до оргазма. Таких острых ощущений Руби еще не испытывала.   
Август встал и рывком поднял девушку на ноги.  
– Тебе нравится?  
– Нет!..  
– Не смей мне врать, сука! – Он несильно, явно сдерживая себя, ударил Руби по щеке. – Тебе нравится?  
Скользнув против воли глазами по экрану, Руби отметила, что несчастная на пленке уже, должно быть, мертва. Нельзя получить столько ран и выжить. Нельзя.  
– Нравится? – Август грубо потянул ее за волосы, и она вынуждена была запрокинуть голову.  
– Да…  
– Ты хочешь еще? Хочешь? – Август лизнул Руби в шею.  
– Да…  
– Я не слышу!  
Он слегка прикусил пульсирующую жилку на шее, для того лишь только, чтобы прочувствовать ритм несущейся по венам крови, ощутить вкус нежной девичьей кожи, покатать его, как карамель, на языке…  
– Да!  
– А не боишься?..  
Август еще сильнее дернул девушку за волосы, заставил прогнуться в пояснице… и резко отпустил.

Вместо ответа Руби опустилась на колени и расстегнула ширинку на его джинсах.


End file.
